visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kaya (solo project)
Kaya's solo project officially began with his first one-man concert on June 23th, 2006. Biography After the disbandment of Schwarz Stein in March 2004, Kaya took a two-year break from the music scene until 2006, when he came back with the session unit another cell. Shortly after that he launched his solo career with a sold-out free oneman at Takadanobaba AREA on June 23th, where ex-Moi dix Mois members Tohru and Kazuno performed as special guests. Kaya's solo songs are usually composed by KALM (ex-VELVET EDEN) and arranged by his sound producer Kei Suzuki. However, his works saw the contribution of several other music composers and occasionally support musicians. Hora also contributed with some tracks, especially on the debut album Glitter. On stage Kaya sings alone with no support members, though he is often joined by dancers and sometimes by drag queens, friends or guest musicians. In 2007 he often collaborated with Sherow Artist Society and its artist, being one of the artists of the tanbi kakumei 耽美革命 (aesthetic revolution) promoted by Versailles. For this reason he formed the Node of Scherzo unit with KAMIJO and Juka and sang few times with HIZAKI grace project as a guest. He also shared the stage with Versailles and Juka's solo project in a national tour and at some other live events. After the unexpected success of his single Carmilla, Kaya managed to sign a contract with next music inc., a division of the major label Universal Music Japan. His major debut took place in early 2008 and was commemorated by a oneman concert titled サロン・ド・ショコラ''(Salon du Chocolat) on April 29th 2008 which was later released on August 20th as a Live DVD. After a few months of inactivity Kaya announced the release of his second major single Last Snow which was released on 24th December. Overall the single was his most experimental, Last Snow consisting of the classical melancholy of Silvery Dark infused with Jazz elements. In 2009 Kaya released ボンジュール！シャンソン (also known as Bonjour Chanson! Volume 1) on February 18th which featured 5 covers of famous chansons such as "La vie en Rose" and "Padam, Padam" by Edith Piaf. According to a CDJapan interview Kaya wished to popularize chanson and show that it can be beautiful and upbeat. Kaya also stated he planned to resume the neo-decadence/trance style throughout the year and also that he was interested in doing another cover album. Kaya celebrated his 1st year anniversary as a major-label artist with a special live called ''Rose Kingdom on April 22nd which included a new song of the same name. The song was included in the single Ophelia, released by the Universal subsidiary Polystar after next music inc. went bankrupt at the beginning of the year. It was also the last major release by Kaya before coming back releasing music through his label Traumerei in 2010. A single titled Awilda was released in August and followed by Madame Rosa, a live and indies store only release composed by former BABYLON guitarist Misa. In April 2011 a new album titled QUEEN was released as the final chapter of Kaya's Heroine series (started with Ophelia and continued with Awilda and Madame Rosa). After experimenting with several music genres, Kaya announed 2012 to be a gothic year. Starting from January a trilogy of gothic singles made of Vampire Requiem (collaboration with HIZAKI and darkwave vocalist Selia ), SALOME (collaboration with Misa and cocklobin guitarist Iori Minamoto) and Nocturne. In 2013 Kaya released the full length album GOTHIC, which collected all the songs from the gothic trilogy and added several new tracks. At the final gig of the GOTHIC tour, Kaya announced he would put his solo project on semi-hiatus and form a new band called Femme Fatale in 2014. His previous unit Schwarz Stein also revived permanently, even though they would seldom perform live. Femme Fatale disbanded in 2016 and Kaya came back to focus on his solo works, this time produced by KAMIJO's label Sherow Artist Society and his management office CHATEAU AGENCY. Lineup * Kaya - Vocals ZephyrZone → Meties → ISOLA → Schwarz Stein → another cell → Kaya → Kaya, Node of Scherzo → Kaya → Kaya, Schwarz Stein, Femme Fatale → Kaya, Schwarz Stein Former project members * YUI - dancer (2006 - 2011) * HIRO - dancer (2008 - 2011) * KITTY - dancer (2008 - 2009) * AYANO - dancer (2008 - 2009) * 良心 (Ryoushin) - dancer (2006 - 2010) * Veronica - drag queen (2008 - 2010) * Lil' Grand Bitch - drag queen (2008 - 2010) * OCHI - dancer (2006 - 2009) * mint - drag queen (2007) * Silver '- drag queen (2007) * '''Gally '- drag queen (2007) * 'Amanda '- drag queen (2007) * '''Scarlet - drag queen (2006 - 2007) * 松阪牛子 - drag queen (2006 - 2007) Notable guests *'TaNa' - guitar in 2012 and 2013 *'Chargeeeeee...' - drums in 2012 and 2013 *'Rookie Fiddler' - violin in 2012 *'Selia' - backing vocalist and performer at Kaya's concerts in recent years. He also provided backing vocals on the single Vampire Requiem. *'HIZAKI' '' - several times music composer and guest guitarist both on studio recordings and live concerts. * 'Kazuno, '''Tohru (ex Moi dix Mois) - guests at Kaya's debut concert Kaleidoscope (2006.06.23) * Loki (Sugar) - guest vocals during the summer tour 2007 with Sugar * SIZNA (Sugar) - guest guitar at the major debut oneman サロン・ド・ショコラ (Salon du Chocolat 2008.4.29) Discography Albums= Kaya_Glitter.jpg|'Glitter' full-length (2006.12.26) Image:Kaya_Hyakki.jpg|'百鬼夜行' EP (2007.07.11) Image:Kaya_Bonjour.jpg|'ボンジュール！シャンソン' EP (2009.02.18) Kaya_QUEEN.jpeg|'QUEEN' full-length (2011.04.20) Kaya gothic.jpg|'GOTHIC' full length (2013.12.04) |-|Singles= *2006.07.10 Kaleidoscope *2006.09.18 Masquerade *2007.04.04 桜花繚乱 *2007.10.31 Carmilla *2008.04.23 ショコラ *2008.12.24 Last Snow *2009.07.22 Ophelia *2010.07.28 Awilda Kaya Madam.jpg|2010.12.22 マダム・ローザの娼館 *2012.01.25 Vampire Requiem *2012.06.20 SALOME *2012.12.12 Nocturne *2013.07.31 TABOO *2016.10.19 Perfana *2017.03.08 夢路 *2018.04.01 FABULOUS *2018.07.18 Monday Monday |-|Compilations= *2008.07.16 GLITTER Kaya Remix.jpg |2009.12.27 Kaya Remix vol.1 DVD Kaya DVD1.jpg|2008.08.20 サロン・ド・ショコラ Kaya DVD2.jpg|2010.12.?? 薔薇色大航海日誌 Kaya DVD3.jpg|2012.10.10 薔薇の葬列 -Vampire Requiem- Kaya DVD4.jpg|2013.07.31 Nocturne -蠢く微笑- Kaya DVD5.jpg|2014.04.23 Gothic Elements Kaya DVD6.jpg|2014.08.20 Gothic Elements～After Live Party～ Kaya DVD7.jpg|2015.04.17 Kaya Music Clip Selection Kaya DVD8.jpg|2016.12.16 The Birth of DIVA Omnibus Albums *2013.06.27 CRUSH!3-90's V-Rock best hit cover LOVE songs- *2013.10.02 V-ANIME ROCKS evolution *2014.03.26 V-ANIME collaboration -homme- *2014.05.14 V-ANIME collaboration -femme- External Links * Kaya Official Web Site ::: 薔薇中毒 -Rose Addict- * Kaya Official Fanclub "Addict" Category:Major Category:Solo projects